Obsession
by Mr. BG
Summary: His isn't just a crush. It's an obsession. An obsession for his cousin. Ben's darker side appears almost destroying what feelings he and Gwen shared. Will Gwen still forgive him even after everything he has done to her? BenXGwen


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ben 10

**Author's note:** Hehe! My parents are gone for a few hours so I decided to sneak in a quick fic. You guys are so lucky since I'm risking myself so you could enjoy yourselves. Class hasn't officially begun so I got to go home early. I just hope I can finish this in time before they come back (gulp!)

Gwen was doing her usual thing which was typing in her laptop when she notices Ben staring at her. Even after she made direct eye contact at him this doesn't seem to have any effect as Ben continued to stare.

"What're you looking? What? Do I have something in my face?" she questioned but Ben didn't answer. He just kept staring at her which kind of freaked her out so she decided to ignore him. Her cousin is so weird at times but she still enjoyed his company. Gwen really likes Ben…a lot, although she's kinda afraid to admit it.

Back to Ben…

Ever since that summer a year ago Ben developed an uncontrollable obsession on Gwen. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He couldn't sleep, couldn't eat. Her face haunted his mind on a regular basis. He wanted Gwen. Badly… He started hearing voices. Voices that urge him to do what shouldn't ever be appropriate to do to anyone. It just wasn't right but the voices wouldn't stop. He felt like he was going mad and only one solution can solve all this: If he could have Gwen. But what if she doesn't want him? What's Ben to do then? Solution: Suicide?

Gwen still felt Ben's eyes lock to her every movement. She was now frightened. What's with him? He's acting even weirder than usual. But Gwen knows him well. I bet a friendly game of wrestling will set things straight. Will it?

"Hey Ben! Bet I could pin you down for at least three seconds knowing that you're a wuss!" Gwen smiled. She wanted to get Ben aggravated just for him to stop glaring at her and maybe accept her challenge. Ben simply shrugged and kept staring at her. Gwen felt a slight chill down her spine. Ben is really starting to scare her. Nevertheless, she jumped right at him and pinned him to the ground.

"Hah! I knew it! Once a weakling: always a weakling!" Gwen mocked hoping this will get him mad and maybe he'll turn back into I don't know, Ben? He simply glared at her and with little hesitation, flipped her over his body and pinned both of her hands on the ground making it impossible to escape.

"Alright, you win. Let go of me now! Ben! I said let go! Ben!" she screamed. There's no Grandpa Max to help her; went outside to meet up with some old acquaintances. This has to be the worst time for him to do that. Ben was acting all freaky! Thanks a lot Grandpa! Ben's grip became tighter

Her piercing screams seem to have no effect on him as he only stared at her before finally uttering…

"Gwen…I want you. I need you…really badly." He said in a voice that would make the grim reaper look like a puppy in comparison. His face leaned closer to hers and Gwen began to struggle but to no avail. She now feared for the worse and started crying.

Ben noticed her tears and broke out of this trance-like state. He let go of his grip on Gwen and proceeded to stand up. He looked down on his cousin; scared, confused and her face full of tears. What was I doing? Why did I do that to her? But I hardly remember anything at all. Ben walked to his bunk bed and lay down. He cringe himself to a ball like shape and thought silently in his bed. What did I become?

Gwen looked on at his cousin. This isn't the Ben she knew at all. It was like some uncontrollable urge was driving him to do this unbeknown to his knowledge. What could the reason be?

Inner demons, Gwen, inner demons that crave for unattainable love. Inner demons that are slowly eating away his very sanity. Love…love; An emotion that has always been nothing but trouble. No one can resist it. That is mankind's greatest weakness, its Achilles Heel. That also happens to be Ben Tennyson's Achilles Heel. That is what's wrong with him. Why he was doing this to her.

"Ben?" Gwen called out softly. "Ben, are you okay?" she asked worriedly. She nudged at him but he only cringed tighter. He doesn't want to talk about. Doesn't know how to talk about it. Wasn't sure he wants to talk about it. Gwen would just have to give in to his stubbornness. She didn't have much of a choice but to try and get some sleep. She'll force herself to forget the whole thing. Hopefully, tomorrow, everything will be back to normal. Hmm... What is normal? For the Tenyssons nothing is normal? If so, what their definition of normal will have to do. Fighting aliens and psychopaths with more aliens, magic and guns hidden by their grandfather. That, to them, is normal.

It was now about 1 in the morning. Grandpa Max was such a heavy sleeper not even a full-scale alien invasion would've have woke him up. Gwen was already fast asleep, Ben however wasn't. He lay there thinking about Gwen. He felt his body moving He got out of bed and silently climbed into Gwen's bed. He looked at her. She was lovely. Very lovely. The uncontrollable urge kicked in again. Before he knew it, he was already kissing Gwen softly on her lips. His hands began to roam on her entire body. He slid his tongue inside her mouth. This woke Gwen up.

"Aaaaggghh! Ben! What're you…?" but Ben's lips cut her off. She couldn't break free. Ben was suddenly as strong as Superman, maybe even stronger. She continued to struggle but Ben's lips that pressed on her own prevented her from screaming thus alarming their grandfather. She couldn't do anything and so she did nothing. She would force herself through this ordeal until Ben snaps out. She would regret it but there was nothing that could be done. Her tears began falling from her face again.

The very moment Ben felt Gwen's tears did he snap out. He looked at Gwen; crying uncontrollably, her body half naked; probably from his forceful yanking off of her clothes, lower half already exposed and things much more horrific to be worth mentioning. He was guilty. He did that to her. She would be better off if he was dead. Maybe he should just die there and now. Then he would no longer hurt Gwen.

He cupped her cheeks. Gwen stopped crying after noticing Ben's facial expression change. It was a look of regret. A look of resentment. A look of apology. A look of comfort. He held her close. Wrapped his hands around her and patted her back. Gwen knew that this was Ben. The real Ben. Gwen now felt safe to be with the person she was afraid of just a minute ago. This time it was different. This time it was Ben.

Sleep slowly fell on her but she refused to succumb to it. There was nothing to be done Gwen. Sleep will still overcome you. And it did. She was already lights out. There's no need to be afraid. After all, at her side was Ben. Her Ben. Not the one from before but the one she knew her entire life.

Gwen woke up to the light of the sun that beamed through her eyes. She quickly sat up making sure nothing has transpired while she slept. Indeed nothing has transpired. There was Ben with his arms around her, silently sleeping. He did nothing to her she was sure of it. But things can't go easily forgotten. She has questions that needed answers.

She shook his body until his eyes slowly opened. He looked at her but the look was different. Not the look from last night but the look that she grew accustomed to. He sat up. Sure enough Gwen wanted answers. She rested her chin on her knees and turned to her cousin.

"Ben. Last night. The person I saw that I thought was my cousin. The person that violated everything I stood for. Was it you?" This approach seemed less offensive.

"Gwen…I'm really sorry." Was all Ben could answer.

"That's it! That's all you could tell me?! You're sorry?! After you tried to rape me?!" Gwen yelled crying softly.

"I wasn't trying to rape you. I wouldn't to do that." Ben said softly.

"Your hands seem to tell a different story. You started to…!" Gwen fell short of finishing. She didn't dare to continue. The experience was scary enough and to repeat it through words will simply hurt her feelings more. He invaded her chastity. Let's just leave it at that.

"I don't know what's happening either Gwen. I can't explain it not because I refuse to but because I don't know how to. All I know Gwen is that this urge inside me. It's taking over. I can't control it. Nothing I can do will make it stop. I don't know what can…" Ben said trembling. He was even afraid of himself. Afraid of what he has become.

Gwen knew exactly was this urge was; Ben's inability to stay in control. The way he assaulted her but at the same time didn't want to hurt her. He wanted her. That's how this problem started in the first place. The answer was simple; Ben desired Gwen. And when he didn't do anything about it his sub consciousness decided to take matters into its own hands.

"Ben…do you love me?" Gwen said calmly.

"What?" Ben quickly replied, a little shock at her question.

"Do you love me?" Gwen repeated.

"…"

"This is what it's all about isn't it?" Gwen said softly.

Ben simply nodded.

"Ben, I want you to say if you do." Gwen said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I…" Ben didn't continue.

"Ben…please." She pleaded.

"Yeah…I do. I do love you Gwen." Ben said feeling relieved. That heavy burden he carried was now lifted upon his shoulder.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Gwen said frowning.

"Why? If I did would you love me back? Would you feel the same way about me?" Ben said looking into her eyes.

"What if I would?" Gwen smiled.

Ben stared at her. "I don't understand. Would you?"

"Ben…I love you. I really do." Gwen said putting him in a tight embrace.

"Gwen. You're not just saying that are you? Just so I would stop?" Ben wanted to make sure. She pulled away and looked at him with a small smile.

Gwen didn't answer. She simply pressed her lips to his. Ben was taken aback She wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. There was his answer. Small tears trickled down Ben's eyes. He was such a fool.

The uncontrollable urge inside him disappeared. The kiss made way for new beginnings.

**Author's note:** Yes! I finished it! With lots of time to spare too! I was trying to make a darker fan fic to see if I can pull it off. The change of plot was nice. Did you like the fic? I hope so! Leave a review! This is a one-shot for now. Depends on the feedback. Uh oh, I think I hear my parents! Gotta go! Bye! See you again if I find some time!


End file.
